Yo siempre
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con el fin de parecer más maduro, Tai empieza a caer en un mundo en blanco. Nadie se da cuenta. ¿Nadie? No. Sora siempre estará ahí. Al fin y al cabo, siempre, siempre, le miró. "yo siempre te he estado mirando". Reto Genee.


**¡Hola! Aquí, cumpliendo un retillo. Tengo la duda de si quedó como lo quería QnQ. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

 **DATO ANTES DE LEER:** Todo, absolutamente todo, lo que pasa en el principio del fic encaja al final **.**

* * *

 **Datos:  
**

 **Título:** Yo siempre.

 **Pareja:** Taiora. Posible Takari o Yamakari.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Genero:** Romance, humor **.**

 **Añadidos:** OOC, IC, Alguna que otra palabrota (lenguaje Soez).

 **Especial:** Este OS es por el reto de Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Espero haber cumplido! (Si no, dímelo sin problemas y miro de enfocar de otro modo xD **)**

 **Advertencia:** Digimon no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. La historia sí. Cualquier parentesco con la realidad u otra, es pura coincidencia.

 **Advertencia 2:** Spoilers de Tri.

* * *

 **ºYo siempreº**

 _No importa lo que los demás vean de ti._

 _No importa lo que te esfuerces._

 _yo siempre te veré tal y como eres._

* * *

 _ **Ta** i detuvo los palillos del plato a su boca. Serio. Miró a su hermana con la misma fijeza que podía mirar algo que no comprendiera. Hikari le había hecho una pregunta, sí. Pero esa pregunta no tenía lógica. ¿Verdad?_

— _¿Qué decías? — cuestionó y se llevó los palillos a la boca para intentar ocupar cualquier gesto imprevisto por su parte._

— _Pregunté si te sientes solo._

 _Bien. No se había equivocado. Ella realmente había preguntado eso. Y todo por ese condenado partido de futbol que se celebraba un día en que todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus vidas como para recordar que él existía._

 _Bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Restos de comida. Nada que le apeteciera ya._

— _No._

 _La palabra salió antes de que lo pensara. Y aunque no pareció convencer a Hikari, esta no continuó con sus preguntas ni le pinchó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sora chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Tai. Este, por alguna razón que no comprendía, últimamente se quedaba demasiado tiempo mirando a la nada. No tenía ninguna explicación para ello. Si alguien le preguntaría, probablemente no encontrara una respuesta.

Solo sabía que estaba pensando en algo, fijaba sus ojos en un objeto y todo desaparecía. Hasta sus pensamientos.

¿Había algo que le inquietaba? Sí. No. No sabía.

Miró hacia Sora, quien había suspirado y colocado una mano en la cadera. Él también quería ponerla sobre su cadera.

—Tierra llamando a Tai— dijo la joven esbozando una de esas sonrisas que a él le gustaban—. ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo mirando al infinito?

—No miraba al infinito exactamente— se defendió—. Miraba la falda de esa chica.

Señaló hacia un grupo de chicas, pero Sora ni siquiera miró. Infló los mofletes y le empujó de un hombro como regaño. Taichi sonrió. Ella sabía también que no era verdad. Aunque desconocía la parte del libro de instrucciones de Tai en el que un apartado ponía claramente que él solo tenía ojos para ella. Ninguna otra.

—No seas tonto— recriminó ella apoyándose contra la ventana que él mismo había estado mirando momentos antes—. Parecías estar en babia.

Tai se rascó los cabellos, bufando.

—Solo recordaba algo. Nada más.

Se fijó en ella. Se había quitado el uniforme y vestía vaqueros y camiseta. Sus preferidos. Pero tenía un toque femenino en sus muñecas y hasta un anillo en su dedo corazón. Podía jurar que hasta había brillo en sus labios.

Pero Tai no dijo nada. Simplemente desvió la mirada de nuevo, esta vez, hacia el patio.

—Ah. Yamato.

El susodicho estaba justo bajo la ventana, saludando hacia ellos. O más bien, hacia Sora. Esta le devolvió el saludo y sonrió. Se echó hacia atrás y le miró.

—Vamos a ir a comprar unos cedés de música a una tienda que conoce.

Tai no desvió la mirada de su compañero, quien le sonreía socarronamente a escondidas de Sora. Tai levantó su dedo corazón como regalo. Sora le dio un coscorrón y se giró mientras él se sobaba el lugar.

La joven puso las manos a su espalda mientras caminaba. Sus ojos casi se fueron directamente hacia su trasero. Demonios. Los vaqueros le sentaban de fábula.

—No pienses demasiado mientras estés en un semáforo de camino a casa.

Tai gruñó que ya no era un niño, pero ella había desaparecido.

Un momento después, corría a pasitos hacia Yamato, quien le habló de algo, luego se despidió con una mano alzada y ambos caminaron hacia la dichosa tienda de música.

Yamato había ganado ese gol.

Y diablos, cómo escocía en su pecho.

.

.

.

 _ **S:**_ _He comprado un disco de aquel grupo de música que escuchábamos cuando éramos pequeños. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Tai miró el móvil con el ceño fruncido. ¿Una canción que escuchaban cuando eran pequeños? Bajo más el mensaje.

 _ **S:**_ _A ver si la adivinas._

Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras se secaba los cabellos con la toalla. Él y sora habían compartido muchas cosas. Demasiadas quizás. Hubo un tiempo en que mientras esperaban su turno para jugar, se sentaban hombro con hombro y escuchaban juntos algo que Sora había grabado de la radio.

Recordaba como uno de los chicos se había querido meter en medio, preguntando qué escuchaban y Tai lo mandó a freír espárragos. En aquel momento no supo si porque quería a Sora para él o porque le daba vergüenza que supieran que escuchaba.

Tenía la dichosa canción en la punta de la lengua.

Otro mensaje llegó mientras dejaba la toalla colgando de la silla y buscaba con la mirada una camiseta que poder ponerse. Lo miró con la esperanza de que ella le facilitara alguna pista, pero el mensaje era muy diferente.

 _ **S:**_ _Se me olvidó decirte que Yamato estuvo riéndose por una hora._

Genial.

Aferró la primera camiseta que pilló y se la pasó por la cabeza. Tarareó algunas notas. No. Ninguna de ellas le recordaban a nada.

Se sentó frente al radio que tenía y rebuscó entre sus viejos cedes. Nada. Ninguna caja ponía algo que marcara su respuesta. Se levantó para repasar los cedes que Hikari todavía guardaba, con la esperanza de que su hermana le diera un rayo de luz, pero fue otra cosa lo que se lo dio.

La camiseta de su equipo de futbol que colgaba de una percha tras la puerta.

Se volvió corriendo rápidamente y le hizo un placaje a su cama. Buscó el móvil y respondió enseguida.

 _ **T:**_ _El patito que golpea mal la pelota._

Sora no tardó en contestar.

 _ **S: ¡**_ _Ese es mi Tai! Duerme bien._

El corazón le dio un brinco. Tai dudaba poder dormir algo esa noche.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba la parte superior de su cama al no poder dormir, volvía a estar con la mente en blanco. Solo mirando la madera y siguiendo las betas.

.

.

.

Sora puso frente a él la caja de cedes. Un pato amarillo sobre un fondo rojo y una pelota de futbol. Taichi se echó hacia atrás. De nuevo estaba mirando a la nada cuando Sora se volvió en el pupitre y se lo mostró.

Tai cogió el cedé y le dio la vuelta para leer las letras. Sora se acomodó mejor y le miró mientras lo hacía.

—Tai…

Pero cuando él levantó los ojos hacia ella no pasó nada. Ella miró hacia su izquierda, levantando la cara para poder mirar a la persona junto a ellos a la cara. Tai apenas quiso moverse, porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

—Tai— llamó Yamato con cierto deje de burla—. ¿Pollito pio?

Tai movió la cabeza para mirarle y simplemente sonrió, travieso.

—¿Tengo que recordarte tus calzoncillos de los Po…?

Yamato le había tapado la boca con la mano, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y mirándole en advertencia. Tai sonrió más, divertido.

Sora los cogió a ambos de las orejas y los separó.

—¡Ey! Nada de peleas— advirtió.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron con la promesa de venganza próxima en la que Sora no estuviera cerca.

Yamato se movió de nuevo hacia Sora.

—Vine a traerte esto. — Y extendió un cedé de alguna cantante de esas que le gustaban a Sora. La chica lo cogió con sumo cuidado—. No está mal.

Sora le miró.

—Pero yo todavía no he escuchado el tuyo— objetó—. Y lo compraste ayer.

Tai les miró sin poder seguirles el ritmo. Algo que pasó ayer. ¿Qué demonios iba a saber él?

Desvió la mirada hacia el exterior y de nuevo, las nubes parecieron más interesantes. Su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco, pero sus odios captaron toda la conversación. Una vez más, cierta presión en su pecho le molestó.

El timbre hizo que Yamato tuviera que volver a su clase y que Sora estuviera ya a punto de darle la espalda. Ahora, su nuevo punto de divagación podía ser su cabello.

—Tai— nombró Sora sonriéndole—. No agobies a Yamato con sus calzoncillos de Power Ranger.

Tai casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Espera… ¿Sabes eso?

Sora rió divertida.

—Igual que sé del tuyo de Agumon que te hizo tu madre.

Tai deseó que la tierra se partiera y le tragara.

.

.

.

—¡Sora!

Ambos se detuvieron aunque la chica hubiera sido llamada. Tai tenía las manos en los bolsillos y no fue hasta que se clavó las uñas que se dio cuenta que los había cerrado. Un acto reflejo que no era su intención.

Sora se apartó para intercambiar unas palabras con Yamato. Se metió un mechón tras la oreja. Ladeó la cabeza. Y, sí, mierda. Sonrió.

¿Acaso eso no era algo llamado coqueteo?

Ambos se despidieron, sin embargo, con un gesto de sus manos. Sora se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—¿No tenías hambre? — cuestionó al llegar a su altura—. Te podrías haber adelantado.

Tai torció el gesto.

—Entonces. ¿A quién uso como escudo para colarme?

—¡Oye! — protestó ella dándole un empujón con el hombro. Olía a champú—. No soy ningún escudo. Soy una chica.

Tai suspiró.

—Lo sé— susurró.

Sora se detuvo, mirándole.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que llegaremos tarde.

La tomó de la mano, tirando de ella, para perderse entre el gentío y la cola de la comida. Cuando cogía algo que llevarse al estómago, no se percató de ella le miraba estudiosamente hasta que entraron en la zona de las ensaladas.

—¿Quieres mi empanada? — cuestionó—. Mira que te pondrá gorda.

Sora infló los mofletes y levantó la barbilla.

—¡Vete a comer solo, Taichi!

La vio alejarse, andando con enfado y mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Tai no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yamato llegó justo cuando él empezaba a comer, colocando sus cosas y mirándole de forma susceptible.

—¿Hoy no vas con tu grupo? — cuestionó Tai sabiendo que Yamato solía estar con la banda en esas horas.

—No. Chicas y más chicas— respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Tai suspiró.

Ya. Problemas de chicas.

Miró hacia su comida y mientras comía y Yamato hablaba de algo sin sentido, volvió a quedarse en blanco. Cada vez era más sencillo hacerlo cuando el Ishida estaba ahí. Hasta que no se percató de que estaba echándole zumo de naranja a su comida, no despertó.

—¡Tai! — gruñó Yamato apartando su cuenco—. Diablos, eres un experto en fastidiarme la comida últimamente.

Taichi lo miró como si acabara de despertar de un letargo inexplicable. Luego su mano y el jugo.

Algo no cuadraba.

.

.

.

.

—¿Querías matar a Yamato?

Tai abrió los ojos justo para escuchar un gritito.

—¡No mires, cochino!

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó en la misma postura. Le había bastado ese simple vistazo para ver a Sora. Estaba recostado sobre la hierba mientras el resto de jugadores le habían pedido, —exigido—, un descanso a fuerza. Él no estaba cansado pero para ese tiempo que necesitaba embobarse con todo, le venía bien.

Ella estaba contra la verja. Justo sobre su cabeza. Ah. Su ropa interior era negra.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestionó.

Sora dudó.

—¿Lo de mirar o lo de Yamato?

Tai carraspeó.

—Lo segundo, obviamente.

Sora le imitó y escuchó como se removía. Al escuchar su voz más de cerca, comprendió que se había sentado. Abrió los ojos y vio su espalda esta vez.

—Me envió un mensaje diciendo que habías destrozado su comida. Prometió que luego te partiría el hígado. Pero tranquilo, te he salvado.

La comisura del joven se alzó un poco en una sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Le has amenazado con los power rangers?

Sora chasqueó la lengua.

—La próxima vez, tomaré eso en cuenta.

Guardaron silencio durante un instante. De nuevo, las nubes le parecieron más interesantes que el resto del mundo. Excepto que ella. Desde su puesto, el aire le otorgaba el placer de hacerle llegar su olor.

—Tai.

—¿Mhn?

Sora le miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos encontrándose.

—¿Sabes que te ocurre?

—No me ocurre nada— respondió incrédulo. Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué harás después?

Tai frunció el ceño.

—¿No ibas con Yamato?

Ella se volvió.

—Tai también es mi amigo. Cierra los ojos.

Él lo hizo. Ella se levantó. Escuchó sus pies moverse sobre la gravilla.

—A las cinco estaré en tu casa.

Luego sus pasos al marcharse.

.

.

.

.

Eran justo las cinco cuando el timbre de la casa de los Yagami sonaba y Tai ya había paseado el pasillo de entrada más de cien veces al menos, por eso abrió también tan rápido, para sorpresa de Sora.

—Pareciera que estabas esperando tras la puerta— bromeó. Tai se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar—. Porque… no estabas esperando, ¿verdad?

—¿Insinúas que no tengo cosas que hacer? Deberes, lecturas atrasadas, juegos… ya sabes.

Sora sonrió mientras se descalzaba y aceptaba las zapatillas que él le entregaba. Le miró con sorpresa.

—Espera. ¿Lectura atrasada? ¿Tú lees, Tai?

El chico carraspeó.

—He madurado. Ya sabes.

—Oh.

Tai chasqueó la lengua, guiándola hacia su dormitorio.

—No digas solo " _Oh_ ".

—¿Y tus padres? — cuestionó mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la señora Yagami.

—En un funeral.

Sora le miró con espanto.

—No fue nadie de la familia. Un compañero del trabajo de mi padre. Fue atropellado o algo así.

—Eso me recuerda lo que te dije antes— murmuró sentándose en la cama. Tai enarcó una ceja—. Lo de los semáforos.

—Ah. — Recordó. Luego se encogió de hombros—. No pasará nada. ¿Zumo?

Sora sonrió.

—Mientras no me lo eches en la comida.

Tai sonrió la broma y salió de la habitación.

Sora se quedó mirando el lugar. Los cambios tan evidentes de las etapas de adolescente de Taichi. Su madurez en cuanto a gustos, aunque el futbol no desaparecía de su vida. Y Sora tenía que reconocer que de la suya tampoco.

Tantos lazos que les unían… Como esa misma fotografía tomada años atrás. Y también el paso del tiempo.

Tai había crecido, demasiado, sacándole una cabeza fácilmente. Se iba convirtiendo más en un hombre y cada vez parecía más inalcanzable. Algunas veces, Sora temía perderlo para siempre. No obstante, todavía podía leer algunas veces, como un libro abierto.

Como esos días.

Era tan claro lo que sucedía…

Tai entró con una bandeja con zumo y algunas patatillas. Se había comido la cabeza preguntándose si Sora le amenazaría por querer engordarla, pero simplemente con verla mirar estudiosamente las bolsas en busca de un sabor por el que decantarse, valió la pena.

Con la llegada de los refrigerios, ambos se habían sentado sobre la moqueta, usando cojines y su propia almohada como sujeción. Ella la tenía en su espalda para evitar clavarse la madera de la cama y mientras abría la bolsa de patatillas que la convenció, miraba hacia los cedes de música.

Alargó la mano para coger uno de ellos.

—Han cambiado tus gustos.

—No iba a escuchar el pollito toda mi vida.

Sora casi se atragantó de la risa. Tai adoraba ese sonido. Su risa era como una carga completa de pilas.

—Oh, esto me recuerda algo.

Tai la miró mientras masticaba una patatilla de sabor a jamón serrano.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer fui con Matt a la tienda de discos?

Tai ocultó el gruñido que se encajó en su garganta.

—Sí— respondió.

Sora continuó hablando y él de nuevo, de algún modo, se perdió en el mundo del vacío mientras miraba su propio baso de zumo. Solo pudo diferenciar algunas palabras como Yamato, cedé, cafetería, su casa y despedida.

Apretó los dientes.

Sora chasqueó los dedos delante de él, haciéndole regresar una vez a la tierra, junto a ella. Y, se estaba bien ahí. Con ella tan cerca que si estiraba la mano podía tocarla. Se preguntó si antes debería de lavarse la mano.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

—Claro que sí— respondió rápidamente, sereno.

Ella sonrió. Porque sabía que no era cierto. Últimamente, Tai disfrutaba queriendo aparentar algo que no era. Algo que no encajaba en él. Al menos, no con esas cosas. Era impulsivo y estaba cerca de estallar. Sora lo sabía. Porque le conocía mejor que nadie.

La única diferencia es que él no parecía darse cuenta. O mejor dicho, no quería.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa palabra?

—¿Qué parte más bien no has escuchado? — curioseó. Tai se frotó el cuello de la camiseta.

—He escuchado todo, en serio. ¿Acaso crees que soy como antes? ¡He madurado mucho!

Sora rió.

—Sí, Tai. Has madurado mucho. Al menos, ya no os pegáis como antes ni esas cosas. Pero me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada del increíble desfile de futbol del que te he comentado.

Taichi la miró como si acabara de decirle que fuera estaba cayendo un chaparrón.

—Ah, claro que escuché esa parte.

Sora rió de nuevo entre dientes y él enarcó una ceja.

—Nada, nada. Hubiera sido divertido haberlo visto juntos. Vayamos el año que viene.

Tai la miró por un instante perplejo, luego asintió lentamente, chupándose el labio inferior con restos de patatillas. Sora se quedó mirando aquel gesto con mirada estudiada.

Con el paso del tiempo, los rasgos de Tai habían ido adoptando cada vez más masculinidad. Ya poco iba quedando de la torpeza de un adolescente de doce años. Su rostro había cambiado para madurez. Sus ojos. Su nariz. Su boca. Y mierda, era una boca increíblemente graciosa, con ese toque coqueto que te daban ganas de besar una y otra vez.

Ya le sacaba perfectamente una cabeza y era adorable verle tener que agacharse cada vez que quería hablarle o susurrarle algo. El cambio de voz había llegado tan rápido y durante vacaciones que nadie se percató. Tan solo ella. Ese sonido electrizante que le ponía el bello de punta.

Por otra parte, ¿cómo no darse cuenta de que con su crecimiento su cuerpo había cambiado? Gracias al ejercicio físico por el futbol o no, Taichi tenía un buen cuerpo y aunque hacía años que Sora no le veía sin camiseta, dudaba que su físico no atrajera a nadie. ¿Quién podría quedarse fría si él se quitara parte de la ropa?

También era cierto que estaba madurando su personalidad. Pero había cosas que no podía esconder. Al menos, no de ella.

—¿Es una cita? — cuestionó ella.

Tai casi derramó el zumo. Luego la miró con toda la serenidad que era capaz.

—Es una cita, claro que sí.

Sora le miró por un instante sin poder borrar la sonrisa. Tai simplemente intentó debatir en controlar su nerviosismo y metió la mano en una bolsa de patatillas vacía. Sora rió sin poder evitarlo.

Se levantó ante la mirada del chico y se acercó hasta su altura, agachándose. Dejó una mano descuidadamente sobre el muslo del chico y susurró.

—Infórmate de las fechas, y ya luego me llamas.

Antes de que él tuviera de responder, dio un rápido beso a su mejilla y se alejó.

Tai no pudo ir detrás de ella, porque, repentinamente, estaba en una babia inexplicable. Y no se parecía a las que en su mente quedaba en blanco, pues esta vez, su mente estaba muy llena. Llena de Sora.

.

.

.

.

Tai golpeó el teclado sin poder creérselo. Había puesto bien las señas. Las indicaciones y demás. Internet le aseguraba de que había algún tipo de error. Se levantó, llamó en el dormitorio de su hermana y entró tras esta concederle el paso.

Hikari estaba recostada contra su cama, sosteniendo su móvil entre ambas manos y una ceja arqueada. Tai le pidió rápidamente el ordenador y de nuevo, los resultados eran negativos. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, con desconcierto.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó Hikari cuando ya estaba a punto de arrancarse los pómulos de tanto frotarse.

—No encuentro las fechas para el festival de futbol del distrito de la tienda de música— respondió a trompicones.

Hikari se levantó y miró las señas en la pantalla, riéndose.

—Ahí no se celebra ningún festival. Te han debido de dar mal los datos.

—¿Eh? Pero si Sora me dijo que…

 _Mierda_.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies para regresar a su dormitorio. Kari lo retuvo antes.

—Hermano. ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos antes? — cuestionó. Tai la miró por encima del hombro.

Sopesó las respuestas posibles. Los sentimientos, aunque en ese momento estaba algo crispado y finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

Hikari suspiró.

—Entonces, supongo que está bien. Tai siempre es Tai.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó. Hikari miró de reojo la cama donde su móvil había sonado con algún mensaje entrante.

—Es lo que siempre dice Sora.

Luego se olvidó de él para sentarse en la cama con una sonrisa.

Taichi regresó a su dormitorio e imitó a su hermana. Abrió el programa de mensajes y entró en la pantalla de Sora. Tenía una foto de Biyomon de fondo.

 **T** : _No existe tal evento._

Sora tardó en contestar.

 **S:** _¿No?_

 **T:** _Lo sabías._

 **S:** _Pero tú no._

Tai suspiró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior. Sora no volvió a enviarle ningún mensaje. Él tampoco.

Al día siguiente, Sora se sentó frente a él y el olor a colonia le llenó las fosas nasales. Tai la miró mientras sacaba las cosas de la cartera y saludaba a todo aquel que lo hiciera antes, volviéndose para encararle.

—¿Te has enfadado?

Tai se echó hacia atrás, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Enfadado? Si estar enfadado significaba dar vueltas en tu cama, morder unas cuentas veces la almohada, sentirse el peor tipo de la vida y saber que sobre la cabeza su altillo contaba con más de veinte tablas, sí. Estaba enfadado.

—No.

Sora suspiró, apoyó los codos sobre su mesa y clavó sus ojos en él.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto?

Tai se sorprendió.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sora frunció el ceño. Y era gracioso cuando lo hacía, porque se le levantaba la punta de la nariz de una forma graciosa.

—No importa. No es el momento.

Le dio la espalda y durante el resto de clase solo se volvió para pasarle las hojas del examen.

.

.

.

.

—Algo debes de haberle hecho.

Tai miró hacia Koushiro mientras bebía de su té como castigo por esa estúpida frase. A eso ya llegaba. Sabía que algo le había hecho: No escucharla. También sabía que eso irritaba a las mujeres. Y esta dichosa sensación no la sentía desde que se pelearon años atrás por la dichosa horquilla.

—No me digas— soltó sin embargo, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco. Izzi suspiró mientras miraba la botella vacía.

—Sora es una chica inteligente. Sabe lo que quiere. Si te dijo eso fue por algo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sopesándolo.

—¿Mentiste?

Negó.

—¿Te comiste sus patatillas favoritas?

—Probablemente, pero no.

—¿Le has roto algo últimamente?

—No.

Izzi se rascó la mejilla, dubitativo. No es que las mujeres se le dieran de maravilla. Si no, no tendría tantos problemas por comprender a la chica que le gustaba. Pero Tai era peor que él algunas veces.

—¿Le has vuelto a regalar algo inapropiado?

Tai abrió los ojos y los clavó en su amigo. Se sabía a la perfección el cumpleaños de Sora y era una fecha que quedaba lejana. Así que negó con la cabeza.

Izzi se frotó los cabellos, pensativo.

—¿Y si le preguntas a Yamato?

De nuevo aquella dichosa presión. Se frotó el pecho y desvió la mirada.

—Nah. No le molestaré con esto.

Izzi no le presionó y sin encontrar nada raro, le dejó para ir en busca de más té.

No hablaría con Yamato. Ni de broma. Existían cosas que no podía contarle a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué diantres estás aquí? — gruñó, deteniendo la bebida que se llevaba a la boca y mirándole como si tuviera delante de él a un fantasma.

Yamato estaba parado justo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba los cascos y por ende, no había escuchado que llamaban. Probablemente, Hikari, harta de que llamaran y nadie acudiera, atendió.

Se quitó los cascos cuando él entró como Pedro por su casa y se sentó frente a la torreta de cedés, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. Tai miró su espalda durante un momento y luego suspiró.

—¿Sora?

—No.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Izzi… traidor.

—Tampoco— señaló Yamato levantando el pulgar y señalando la pared.

—¿Hikari?

El rubio asintió y empezó a sacar cajitas de cedés para leer las partes traseras. Taichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué mi hermana te ha llamado?

Yamato miró hacia el techo un instante antes de hablar.

—En realidad llamó a mi hermano. Mi hermano está alto de que tú seas el centro de la conversación y me llamaron a mí. Es un poco difícil ligar con una chica cuando solo tiene a su hermano en la boca. Ya sabes, el beso sabría rancio.

Taichi le tiró lo primero que pilló. Por desgracia, fue su móvil.

—No te pases que estás hablando de mi hermana— advirtió. Yamato levantó las manos y cogió el móvil para curiosearlo—. ¡Oye!

Intentó quitárselo, pero Yamato se retorció como una serpiente mientras sus dedos pasaban por encima de la pantalla y su ceja izquierda se levantaba. Maldita sea fuera la hora que decidió cambiar de móvil por uno de los nuevos modelos.

Cuando se lo devolvió, una sonrisa ladina se pronunciaba en su rostro. Cogió aire por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué mierdas buscabas?

Yamato se puso en pie.

—Eres un chico sano, Tai.

Luego se marchó. Su visita fue como un grano directamente en una nalga. Toca narices hasta el día que desaparecía.

Estiró las piernas y miró la pantalla oscurecida. Como si el móvil lo supiera, vibró. Un mensaje nuevo de entrada.

 **S:** _¿Ahora? Vale. En el parque donde jugábamos. Nos vemos._

El móvil casi resbaló de sus manos cuando lo leyó.

Maldito y condenado Yamato.

.

.

.

.

Sora se echó el aliento en las manos para calentarse, saltando de un pie a otro para mantenerse en calor. No esperaba que aquel mensaje llegara a su buzón de ese modo. Más bien, estaba segura de que no había sido cosa de Tai. Aún así, no podía evitar ir y sonreír.

Ese castaño loco. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Cuando llegó, estaba colorado y sudaba y Sora no pudo contener una carcajada escapó de sus labios por más que intentó retenerla. Taichi clavó la mirada en ella, estupefacto. Logrando contenerse, se aferró a la manga de su chaqueta.

—Perdona. Te imaginé salir de tu casa a tropezones, chocarte contra la barandilla, patear la puerta del ascensor porque este no se daba prisa y olvidarte que tienes una bicicleta para venir corriendo hasta aquí, pensando que iba a irme antes de tiempo.

Cogió aire y disfrutó del rostro sorprendido del chico. Sí. Su Tai era su Tai.

—Pasó. ¿Verdad?

El castaño se rascó la nuca.

—Pasó. Maldición.

Sora se acercó más a él. Un paso. Con las manos en la espalda y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿Entiendes ya lo del festival de futbol?

Tai asintió. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

—No estaba… escuchándote.

Sora asintió y dio otro paso hacia él.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Él bufó una vez más. Sora retrocedió.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el día que perdimos la cinta de esa canción infantil?

Fue su turno de asentir. Mirando a otro lado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Juré no hacerte llorar nunca más. Mierda, no lo cumplí. Era un crío.

Ella volvió a dar un paso de nuevo hacia él. Solo los separaba un paso más.

—¿Sabes ya por qué siempre que hablo de Yamato te quedas en blanco?

Él dudó. Sora echó hacia atrás un pie en advertencia.

—Los demás pueden no haberse dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Hikari. Pero yo sí.

—No es por…— balbuceó él. Ella asintió.

—Te conozco de siempre. Eres importante para mí. ¿Lo sabes? — insistió.

—He madurado, Sora…

—A ojos de los demás— consintió ella—. ¿Lo sabes?

Tai sintió el corazón en un puño. Quería responderle. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y mierda, quería muchas más cosas. Había tratado de ser maduro. De mantener todo a raya por ella.

Pero a la mierda todo.

—Celos— soltó.

Sora dio un paso más y quedó frente a frente a él. Le sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta. Naranja y chillona incluso en ese momento. Tiró de las puntas, haciendo que se inclinara y estaba seguro de que ella se habría puesto de puntillas.

—Tonto Tai— murmuró.

El aliento le cosquilleó los labios antes de que presionara los suyos contra los de él. Un casto y perfecto beso de sus bocas pegándose y despegándose a la perfección.

Sora sonrió.

—Tenías celos de Yamato. Te alejabas de todo pensando que así parecerías más maduro y que nadie se daría cuenta. Querías hacer que yo no viera tu lado salvaje de nuevo. Pero, Tai. Yo no quiero que estés peleándote siempre. Sufro con cada golpe. No obstante. ¿Has pensado que quizás yo ame tu lado verdadero y no la careta que quieres ponerte?

Él la miró perplejo. Algo dentro de su interior se rompió. Unas cadenas que él mismo se había colocado encima desde que Hikari le hiciera aquella pregunta tiempo atrás.

 _¿Solo? Sí. Me sentía solo. Pero era porque me faltaba esto. Ahora, ya no puedo sentirme más solo._

Bajó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro femenino y respiró pausadamente.

—¿Me amas?

Ella asintió.

—¿Aunque cada vez que nos miramos Yamato y yo nos peguemos por una u otra razón?

Sora cabeceó de nuevo y posó una mano sobre su nuca. Estaba helada.

—Aunque tengas calzoncillos de Agumon— confirmó.

Tai prometió quemarlos mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró. Sora le metió las manos en las costillas hasta rodearle la espalda.

—¿Hum?

—¿Por qué siempre ves más allá? — cuestionó mirándola.

—Oh— respondió ella con sinceridad—. Porque yo siempre te he estado mirando.

Una mirada acusante, pero llena de amor se clavó en ella.

—¿Por qué no me has parado hasta ahora? Estaba haciendo el ridículo— gruñó.

Sora rió.

—Era divertido. Hasta que pensé que realmente eras capaz de saltarte un semáforo o algo peor por quedarte tan en un mundo que ni yo podía alcanzarte. Eso me dio miedo.

Él besó su frente, con el corazón estremecido.

—Al menos te divertiste. ¿Por qué fuiste con Yamato a la tienda de cedés?

Sora se hizo a un lado.

—Oh. Por esto en realidad. Hikari me dijo que estabas buscándolo. —Mostró un disco de un éxito que salió años atrás que le recordaba mucho a su aventura en el mundo Digimon—. Yamato lo encontró. Era por tu cumpleaños.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Espera hoy es…

Sora asintió, divertida.

—Tu cumpleaños. Izzi dijo que te había regalado suficiente té por un tiempo. Yamato que te iba a partir la cara o algo por tu cumpleaños. Hikari que iba a enviarte un ángel de la guarda junto a Takeru. Y yo te compré un cedé.

Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más simple. Tai rompió en carcajadas, frotándose el rostro mientras se imaginaba a Yamato enrollado patéticamente por sábanas y unas alitas de ángel que se quemaban para convertirse en alas de demonio.

Cogió aire frio por la nariz y miró hacia el cielo.

—Gracias— dijo.

Sora se inclinó hacia delante, sonriéndole.

—De nada. Fue un placer marearte la vida.

La miró de reojo, sonriendo.

—¿Hasta cuándo lo harás?

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, divertida.

—Creo que la respuesta a eso tendré que dártela cuando vaya en garrota y me duela mucho la espalda.

Taichi se rió con todas sus ganas, imaginándose esa escena. Sora se unió a sus risas.

Con las manos enlazadas y con la idea de dejar de aparentar ser más maduro, miró hacia el futuro. Porque de algo estaba seguro; nunca, jamás, iba a soltar esa mano.

º **FIN** º

 **13 de diciembre del 2015.**

 **5.278 Palabras.**


End file.
